21st Birthday
by DracoMalfoy'sChick
Summary: Ella turns 21 and Damien decides to take her to a deserted island. Where she meets some people. It's good. Please read and review.
1. Idea

**Chapter one**

**Idea**

In a dark room, at midnight, there was a tall man sitting by a window. In the moon light he stood out from everything, with blond hair. He had blue eyes and a muscular body, which complimented his pale complexion. He said "Ella would you like to go to a deserted island for your birthday, this year? It will be fun like a second honeymoon." Ella, who was in the bed all wrapped up in the sheets, had a great big smile on her face when she got up and walked over to Damien. She was so beautiful; she was slender with long dark black hair. Her eyes were so unique, one was blue and the other was white. She wasn't as tall as most people but tall enough. When she got over to Damien, she said "Oh Damien that would be so nice, I would love that." And with that she leaned in close to him and gave him a kiss that was so passionate, that Damien lifted her up and carried her to their bed.

The next morning Ella and Damien woke up and decided to go this weekend. Ella called her parents to tell them that Damien and she were going to an island for the weekend for her birthday. Her mom, Lily, said "You can't go until we can give you a party for your 21stbirthday this Friday. Anyway, you have to see Danny and Joe before you go." Ella liked her brothers, even if they were older than her. Danny was five years older than her, but he was very protective of Ella because she was the baby. But Joe was only three years older than her, which was probably why she was so close to him. She reluctantly agreed to go. Ella asked "Is there anything I need to bring, besides myself?"

"No" And with that Ella hung up the phone.

"_I can't believe I just agreed to that. _Ella thought as she started making dinner for Damien, for when he got home from work. Damien worked as a president at a very wealthy law firm. Ella was making his favorite meal for dinner, spaghetti. When Damien got home that night, he was so happy; Ella asked "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about this weekend."

"By the way, my mom said we can't leave until she gives me a birthday party." Said Ella with sympathy, while looking at Damien, but he didn't look to disappointed.

"When is it?"

"It's Friday but we can leave right after that. It will be fun and my brothers will be there so it won't be a total loss."

"Danny is so mean sometimes. Do I have to go?"

"Yes you do and you will be on your best behavior." Then she put on her innocent and sweet look, which always won, and said "Anyways if you love me so much you would do it for me." He knew this was a losing battle with that sweet look that she gave him, but he had to try.


	2. 21st Party

**Chapter Two**

**21****st**** Party**

The day of the party Damien had to go present shopping for Ella He regretted have to get up and getting out of the nice warm bed, which Ella was laying asleep in. When Damien got up, it woke up Ella and she said "Where are you going?" He smiled and said "Go back to sleep, I just have to go shopping." With that he got dressed and walked over to her and kissed her on the head and said "I'll be back soon." He left while Ella slept.

When Ella awoke, she looked at the clock and found it was almost noon. As she got out of bed, she wondered _Where is Damien? _She walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. When she got there, Damien was there. She asked "Why didn't you wake me?" He said "It's your birthday and you seemed like you needed it."

Damien got up and made some pancakes, Ella's favorite. After Ella ate Damien asked "What do you want to do today?" Ella didn't know what she wanted to do, but she had an idea. With a smile she said "I can only think of one thing." And with that she got up from her chair and walked over to Damien and started kissing him, and then she went down to his neck. Before she could continue, he pulled her back and said "No Ella we don't have time to play games." Ella looked sad and she said "But it's my birthday." She said it in the sweetest voice. He looked at her and sighed, when he did that Ella new that she won the argument. He picked her up and said "Fine but if we are late for your party, don't blame me." With that said he took her to the room.

**Xxxxx**

That night Ella and Damien got to the party late, no one really notice.

When they went inside, Danny and Joe tackled Ella to the ground. When they got up Danny and Joe said "Happy 21st birthday." Damien put his arm around Ella protectively. Danny saw what Damien did and walked away. When Joe saw what Danny saw he said "Dude, Damien you need to chill out." Ella looked at Damien and glared "You said you would behave." Damien just looked at her and said "I said I would and I did, it didn't work. But I did try" With that Ella stomped off. Joe looked at Damien and said "Dude that was a bad move."

"Joe shut up"

Later that night Ella was taking jello shots with Joe, when Damien tried to compromise with her. She was still mad at him, she told him to fuck off. Well actually yelled at him. Danny heard Ella yell and moved between Damien and Ella. Ella wasn't always cool with Danny's protectiveness, but right now she loved him for it.

Damien knew that Ella was just drunk and mad; he will just have to wait to talk to her. So he went over to the bar and he had a beer while he waited.

On the dance floor, the song "Sexy, Naughty, Bitch by Tata Young" came on, and she pulled Joe onto the dance floor. Joe didn't mind much. When he got out there with Ella he said "that man over there is so hot, I think I will go over and talk to him." All Ella could say was "Good luck," before he left. Her brother was so cool to hang out with; she didn't mind what type of sex he was into, she loved him with all her heart.

While on the dance floor, a guy came up to Ella. He was tall and very muscular with dark wavy brown hair that went to his shoulders.

Everything went so fast. One moment Ella was dancing with this hot guy, and then there was someone, with blonde hair, on him. Before Ella could do anything, Danny was helping Damien. A couple of guys, nearby them, stopped the fight. When Danny and Damien stopped, Ella ran over to them. Everything forgotten, Ella wrapped her arms around Damien.

"Are you OK?"

Before he could reply, Danny looked over to Ella and said "Ya sure ask if he is alright, but what about me." Ella thought and then said "Oh sorry, I'm a little slow right now. Are you OK Danny?" When they both said yes, Ella asked "By the way, what were you doing by going after that guy for?" Danny and Damien looked at each other, and then looked at Ella.

"What?" said Ella annoyed.

Damien said "Come on Ella, you honestly didn't know what that guy was doing.

"No"

"Well then it looks like you, missy, have had to much to drink."Ella didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that came to her mind "Well it's my 21st birthday, what did you expect?"

Ella walked over to the bar and ordered a Blue Hawaiian. When she wasn't paying attention, Damien dragged her to the dance floor. She recognized the song, but couldn't place the song with a title. It was a slow song. At the end of the song, Damien whispered "I love you" in her ear. Next thing they knew, they were in the middle of the dance floor making out. Joe was close by and saw them, and he said "Get a room."Ella and Damien looked up at him, and Ella said "Good idea." As she was pulling Damien off the dance floor, Joe looked at his sister and said "Ella, I was just kidding." Ella stopped and looked at him with a smirk and said "I know" and walked off the dance floor, with Damien close by.

When the party was over, Danny and Joe said bye. Joe told Ella not to do anything he wouldn't do. Ella turned to him and said "I won't" His eyes got so big, and his face turned red. He was a gentleman that would not do or talk about those things. Ella was the total opposite.

When Damien asked Joe why his face was so red, Joe turned to walk away. But before he did he said "Shut up." Ella and Damien busted up laughing and Ella said "Aw Joe don't get mad, get glade," Everyone busted out laughing again.

With that said Damien and Ella left. Ella was so wasted that she couldn't remember who was at the party or how to walk. When Ella was trying to walk out of the door, she was about to fall, but Damien caught her. When they were walking home Ella fell asleep in Damien's arms, Damien thought _she is such a light weight._


	3. The Hang over

**Chapter Three**

**The Hang Over**

The next morning, around noon, Ella was waked by a knock on the door. "Come in." Joe walked in and said "Damien said you were still asleep. Did you have fun?" As he jumped on the bed. When he jumped on the bed, he started yelling. Ella yelled "WILL YOU SHUT UP, I HAVE A HEADACHE!" "Oh does poor baby have a hang over?" Joe said while laughing.

When Damien walked into the room, he said "What is going on in here, Joe are you picking on Ella?"

Ella just looked annoyed, while she was looking at Joe who was laughing.

Damien walked over to Ella and handed her some Motrin and water. "This will help." Ella murmured thanks as she took the water and Motrin. As soon as Ella took a drink of water, she jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Damien said "she is such a lit weight," with that Joe laughed even harder.

When Ella walked back into the room, she slapped Damien."What was that for?" Damien cried, while rubbing his skin where she hit him."I heard that." She said and walked over to Joe and slapped him, "And that's for laughing and… just being here." Joe looked at her with his mouth wide open. Ella said "Close your mouth, you're attracting flies." Damien just laughed at what she said, while Joe said "You're going to regret that."

**xxxxx**

Later that day, while Damien went to the store, Joe returned with Danny. When they came in, they walked to the stereo and turned it up all the way. Ella jumped at the loud sound and ran onto the living room to see what it was. When she got to the living room, she saw two guys singing as loud as they could, to the music. Ella shut her eyes and yelled as loud as she could "OH MY FUCKIN GOD, SHUT THAT FUCKIN RAKET OFF! ARE WE A BUNCH OF FUCKIN KIDS OR WHAT?" Joe and Danny looked at their sister. Danny knew Ella was getting mad and went to turn the stereo off; Joe hit his hand away and turned it up louder. Danny tried to reason with him but Joe wouldn't back down. Ella thought she heard Joe say that she deserved this, but she wasn't sure.

Damien heard Ella shout. He ran into the house, threw open the door and said "What the hell is going on in here?" Ella looked annoyed, and then the next moment, the stereo burst up in flames. Ella screamed, Joe and Danny ran to get the fire extinguisher to put out the fire. Damien went to Ella to pull her back, but she was too scared to move. So he just held her tight, Ella didn't know what to think, _Did I do that? _In her confusion, she didn't know when she started to cry, until Damien asked "Why are you crying?" She looked at him and said "I don't know."

**Xxxxxx**

That night at dinner, Ella was thinking about what happened today. "_What was with that stereo, why did it blow up like that?" _She knew that she had something to do with that but she didn't know how.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Damien asking "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Oh, I was just… never mind. Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"If it is nothing then why are you thinking so hard? You can tell me."

Ella hesitated for a moment, and then she said "I was just thinking about what happened today with the stereo. I just can't figure it out."

"I don't either, but that was my favorite stereo. Don't worry, things happened."

Ella thought and then said "Ya I guess you're right." Then she got up to put her dishes in the sink. Damien got up and walked over to her "Are you feeling alright now." "I am feeling fine," and with that she turned around, wrapped her arms around Damien and kissed him passionately.


	4. road trip

**Chapter Three**

**The Hang Over**

The next morning, around noon, Ella was waked by a knock on the door. "Come in." Joe walked in and said "Damien said you were still asleep. Did you have fun?" As he jumped on the bed. When he jumped on the bed, he started yelling. Ella yelled "WILL YOU SHUT UP, I HAVE A HEADACHE!" "Oh does poor baby have a hang over?" Joe said while laughing.

When Damien walked into the room, he said "What is going on in here, Joe are you picking on Ella?"

Ella just looked annoyed, while she was looking at Joe who was laughing.

Damien walked over to Ella and handed her some Motrin and water. "This will help." Ella murmured thanks as she took the water and Motrin. As soon as Ella took a drink of water, she jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Damien said "she is such a lit weight," with that Joe laughed even harder.

When Ella walked back into the room, she slapped Damien."What was that for?" Damien cried, while rubbing his skin where she hit him."I heard that." She said and walked over to Joe and slapped him, "And that's for laughing and… just being here." Joe looked at her with his mouth wide open. Ella said "Close your mouth, you're attracting flies." Damien just laughed at what she said, while Joe said "You're going to regret that."

**xxxxx**

Later that day, while Damien went to the store, Joe returned with Danny. When they came in, they walked to the stereo and turned it up all the way. Ella jumped at the loud sound and ran onto the living room to see what it was. When she got to the living room, she saw two guys singing as loud as they could, to the music. Ella shut her eyes and yelled as loud as she could "OH MY FUCKIN GOD, SHUT THAT FUCKIN RAKET OFF! ARE WE A BUNCH OF FUCKIN KIDS OR WHAT?" Joe and Danny looked at their sister. Danny knew Ella was getting mad and went to turn the stereo off; Joe hit his hand away and turned it up louder. Danny tried to reason with him but Joe wouldn't back down. Ella thought she heard Joe say that she deserved this, but she wasn't sure.

Damien heard Ella shout. He ran into the house, threw open the door and said "What the hell is going on in here?" Ella looked annoyed, and then the next moment, the stereo burst up in flames. Ella screamed, Joe and Danny ran to get the fire extinguisher to put out the fire. Damien went to Ella to pull her back, but she was too scared to move. So he just held her tight, Ella didn't know what to think, _Did I do that? _In her confusion, she didn't know when she started to cry, until Damien asked "Why are you crying?" She looked at him and said "I don't know."

**Xxxxxx**

That night at dinner, Ella was thinking about what happened today. "_What was with that stereo, why did it blow up like that?" _She knew that she had something to do with that but she didn't know how.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Damien asking "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Oh, I was just… never mind. Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"If it is nothing then why are you thinking so hard? You can tell me."

Ella hesitated for a moment, and then she said "I was just thinking about what happened today with the stereo. I just can't figure it out."

"I don't either, but that was my favorite stereo. Don't worry, things happened."

Ella thought and then said "Ya I guess you're right." Then she got up to put her dishes in the sink. Damien got up and walked over to her "Are you feeling alright now." "I am feeling fine," and with that she turned around, wrapped her arms around Damien and kissed him passionately.


End file.
